


All Roads Lead To Santanico

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for twisting narratives and all the roads that bind them. For mythologies, much like histories, are malleable creations. And as the dusk finds the dawn, skin may to turn scale, and the slave becomes the victor... Here in this place of dead roads, destinations are only finish lines for some; but for others, it's just the beginning. Either way, it's always one hell of a ride.





	All Roads Lead To Santanico

__

  
_"We are so much more than slaves._ _"  
_

  


  
_one_. **Sugarbread, Soap &Skin. **

_two_. **Wicked, Andy Lange & Chester See. **

_three_. **She's Not There, Santana.**

_four_. **Blood Makes Noise, Suzanne Vega.**

_five_. **I Want You (She's So Heavy), Yellow Dubmarine.**

_six_. **L'Via L'Viaquez (Radio Edit),The Mars Volta.**

_seven_. **Mosquito, Yeah Yeah Yeahs.**

_eight_. **Pays To Know, MYPET.**

_nine_. **Sabotage, Coshiva.**

_ten_. **Dark Horse, Degan Davies.**

_eleven_. **Blood On My Hands, Danielle Parente.**

_twelve_. **Blow (Deconstructed Remix), Ke$ha.**

_thirteen_. **Eyes On Fire (Remix), Blue Foundation.**

_fourteen_. **Apply, Glasser.**

_fifteen_. **The World Is Not Enough, Garbage.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 8tracks.


End file.
